United
by L07
Summary: All Tenten wanted was for her team to be together as one. Team Gai-Centric. Drabble/One-Shot. Probably will become a one-shot collection in the future


(A/N: Set before the Chuunin Exams)

Her hands were trembling; she wasn't very sure what to do. Neither she nor Lee had ever tried something like this before. She was scared of how this would all turn out, yet she couldn't stop herself. If she couldn't do that maybe she could try to stop him instead.

"Are you sure he went this way Lee?" She faced her teammate. Lee swallowed, doing his best to remember, "Yes, I am sure." He looked back in the direction he previously had pointed, a small walk of pavement that lead out from all the bustle of the village. It was a cold night, the moon shone brightly and the wind gave a calm icy whisper to the village at rest. Tenten frowned as she noticed Lee's panicked face, it wasn't a good sign since the boy was usually so energetic, but now he was anxious, nervous, and like her, unsure of what to do.

"He had told me not to follow him or tell anybody...but I just could not," He piped up after a brief pause, "I would have tried to tell Gai-Sensei..."

_Of course, _Tenten thought.

She looked up at the sky, "But he's still on his mission."

"Exactly" Lee answered, staring intently at his bandaged arm. "I went to you Tenten, because there is no one else I could have gone to" He stopped staring at his arm to face her. "We are all teammates, after all."

"I know," she answered, closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and began to walk in the direction he had supposedly gone. "Come on Lee,"

As the two of them walked in silence, she couldn't help but think about what she and Lee were getting themselves into.

As much as she wanted to be able to understand him, feel him; she could not, and that caused a wrenching feeling in her gut she couldn't really explain.

It hurt in some kind of silent way that he wasn't noticing. It hurt in a way that could be ignored in times of the beginning, but as it drew on longer would worsen. It hurt that she so desperately wanted to show him that she was improving, or at least trying.

But that wouldn't matter to him. None of it would. She could see it in his eyes, how he didn't have much faith in her or Lee. The look he held in his eyes was so unreadable and mysterious yet she could see the disapproval all inside it at the same time

It was amusing, in some sick way to Tenten that even with his superior eyesight, he was so blinded. He was blind not in his way of precision and battle, but rather in his way of seeing who was there for him or who _wanted _to be there for him.

She knew that somewhere deep inside, she was fascinated with him and what he was and yet, never even seemed to grasp any kind of actual understanding of him. He was so... _different._ He kept everything to himself and never even took time to have the ability to grow with her and Lee.

But that would change. It had to.

The pair came to a halt as they noticed the dark figure ahead of them standing in front of the gates that lead out of the village.

Tenten felt her pulse quicken and she looked to Lee to find some kind of reassurance. He looked back to her, with the same unease in his eyes as hers.

_What would they do what could they do what could they say?_

Tenten inwardly scolded herself for running into this situation so devastatingly unprepared.

She looked down at the ground, there had to be something she could say to him...

"What are the two of you doing here?" She heard a voice call out; she immediately snapped out of her train of thought and looked in the direction of the voice.

His eyes were blazing, penetrating. Tenten gulped hard. She didn't know if she could continue to lock eyes with him. His stare was harsh, cold, yet intriguing. As she stared into his eyes her mind was on fire, blazing with all these thoughts, feelings, and emotions. She didn't want to think or feel any of them. She looked away.

"Neji..." Lee began.

"_What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" _He said again cuttiing Lee off. Lee quieted abruptly, but still held eye contact with him. Tenten had to admit, Lee was a lot braver than her. But then again, what was there to fear? Lee wasn't scared he was worried. Worried for his teammate. However Tenten _was _scared. She was afraid of what could happen and mostly afraid of what she was feeling.

Tenten looked at Lee. He didn't take his eyes off Neji. He wasn't going to back down. His determination shone right through. She knew she couldn't let Lee do all the work here.

"We're here because we're your teammates." She started, voice shaking.

"A-And although we might not know what you're doing or thinking, we're here to let you know you're not alone."

Neji glared at her, face unreadable as always.

She didn't know what to say next. Hell, she didn't even know what she was saying now.

"Gai-Sensei says that true teammates will always be there for the other. Neji, you are my teammate, you are Tenten's teammate. We'll always be here for you."

Neji then snapped his gaze at Lee.

"Besides, if you leave now then I will never have the chance to beat you."

Lee flashed his signature smile.

"And I will never forgive myself if I don't beat my eternal-rival."

Neji squinted at Lee with an incredulous look on his face but still said nothing.

Tenten stepped forward. For once in all of Lee's crazy ramblings; he was actually right. True teammates will always be there for each other and right now Neji was leaving her and Lee behind.

She couldn't allow him to do that.

"Please, whatever you're doing, just don't go."

She looked him straight in his eyes. There would be no stopping her now. Right at that moment Team Gai would officially become a team. They will be together. All of them, whether Neji liked it or not, would be united.

Neji again, remained silent.

Lee finally let go of his smile, staring intently at Neji waiting for his answer.

Tenten still held eye contact with him. She wasn't backing down. Even if she was terrified inside.

All there was left to do now was wait for him.

Neji let out a deep breath.

"Hn."

He placed his hands in his pockets and slowly began to walk back towards the village.

Lee flashed his smile again, giving Neji the thumbs up. Visibly happy in Neji's decision on heading back.

Tenten let out an exasperated sigh. Thank goodness.

The two of them watched Neji as he walked straight past both of them. Tenten knew that Neji obviously wasn't going to walk with them; but regardless she was overjoyed.

Lee gave a look at Tenten as she nodded to him in return. He hurriedly whispered to her with his signature look of determination in his eyes, "Gai-Sensei would be so proud!"

Tenten shook her head. He would never learn. They began to follow behind Neji, as he walked quite ahead of them.

After tonight it would all be different. After tonight they will finally be able to walk together. Deep inside Tenten knew that Neji would continue to be his old stubborn-headed self tomorrow and afterwards, but, they had opened him up tonight even if it was just a little bit.

As they continued to walk in silence Tenten wondered who would be the one to slip into that small little opening and fully break him open and set him free.

(A/N: This is nothing but a little drabble-ish one-shot. I'm hoping to make this a bunch of one-shot/drabble/vignette-type stories… but this is it for now! I hoped you liked it!)


End file.
